If You Cherish Someone
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Captain Hook smiles after he gets his wish to be with Cecilia's ghost, but is she happy? Captain Hook x Cecilia
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

A frown appeared on Captain Hook's face after he completed a portrait of Cecilia. He viewed a dress with sad eyes and a frown. He trembled with rage for a few moments.

*My betrothed's tears harmed me years ago. I harmed Cecilia with my lies. She wasn't going to be my wife after I lied. We suffered together.* Captain Hook still frowned. *Cecilia was never going to marry a pirate.*

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. *I regret hurting Cecilia. A tiny bit of regret* he thought.

Captain Hook turned his head before he viewed a window. After walking to it, he focused on the sky. Rage caused him to tremble again. He saw multiple stars. *There aren't any shooting stars now. I wish to…*

Captain Hook glanced at the portrait. ''I wish to be with my betrothed. Cecilia,'' he muttered. He saw the sky another time. That was when Captain Hook smiled. *Perhaps Cecilia and I will eventually reunite in the spirit world.* His frown returned.

*Cecilia might still loathe me due to my previous lies. I never saw her smile after she refused to marry me. I will never forget Cecilia's tears. I still remember hating her for refusing to become my wife.*

Captain Hook approached his bed at a snail's pace. *Cecilia is still important to me. A little important. I always enjoyed viewing her smile while we were engaged. Perhaps I will view Cecilia's smile if she returns. I wish for another chance to be with her.*

After stretching, Captain Hook collapsed on his bed. He looked thoughtful as he placed his hook near his face. He sat up. His eyes settled on the portrait again. *Cecilia will be the last thing I see before I rest. She will be the first thing I see after my eyes open.*

Another frown came back. *I will not view Cecilia's tears now. That's good.* Captain Hook proceeded to shake his head. *Cecilia already suffered. Perhaps she is still suffering in the spirit world.*

Captain Hook's entire body shook again. Anger caused him to narrow his eyes. *I was the reason why Cecilia cried. I tore her apart.* His thoughtful expression returned. *Perhaps a kiss will repair Cecilia.*

Captain Hook smiled again. His eyes widened the minute he heard footsteps in the chamber. Scowling again, he turned to the door. ''Who's there?'' he asked.

The answer materialized by Captain Hook's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

''Cecilia!''

The spirit remained near Captain Hook's bed. She looked exactly the same from when he saw her years ago. She still wore a white and violet dress with a red bow attached to it. Most of her hair remained concealed under her hat. Cecilia began to frown. There was sadness in her eyes.

Captain Hook stood and shook for another reason. Disbelief. He eventually ceased shaking. ''Cecilia, I…'' Her sad expression caused him to scowl again. That was when he remembered he was a gentleman.

Captain Hook removed his hat and bowed in front of Cecilia.

Sadness remained in the spirit's eyes.

Captain Hook frowned as he glanced at the floor. ''Cecilia, I'm sorr…'' He paused. Part of him refused to face the past. Cecilia's sad expression never exactly helped. *I might hurt Cecilia another time. Perhaps not with lies this time. Perhaps with other words.*

Captain Hook saw tears in Cecilia's eyes. He dropped his hat. Glowering, he approached her. He placed a finger and his hook on the corners of her mouth before he moved them up. ''YOU ARE GOING TO SMILE!'' he shouted. He watched as she turned to his hook. He heard her gasp.

Cecilia stepped back. Her eyes were wide as her body shook.

Captain Hook tilted his head to one side in confusion. He saw his hook and understood why Cecilia was frightened. Concern filled his eyes. ''Cecilia, I…'' Captain Hook approached her. He paused.

*It's still difficult to apologize* Captain Hook thought. He still faced Cecilia. His eyes were a bit wide. Rage replaced shock. Captain Hook watched as a tear ran down Cecilia's face. He began to squint. One corner of his mouth parted and revealed a tiny grin. *Let Cecilia suffer!*

Captain Hook viewed Cecilia trembling before his grin vanished. Another frown formed. *I should not be distressed about Cecilia's previous words. She is with me right now. My exact wish.* Captain Hook concentrated on Cecilia's face. He saw her eyes another time.

Captain Hook's jaw dropped after he noticed how beautiful Cecilia was. Her eyes no longer bothered him. She was the same woman he loved years ago. Captain Hook blushed and looked down. A sheepish expression appeared. He saw Cecilia again.

After blushing another time, Captain Hook smiled. It was a rare gentle smile. He stretched his hand to where Cecilia stood. Captain Hook continued to smile after Cecilia ceased trembling. He bowed again. He viewed her approaching him at a snail's pace.

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia. ''I am not letting go of the past.''


	3. Chapter 3

''If you love someone, let them go,'' Cecilia said. She gasped the minute she saw Captain Hook's new frown. She was released. ''If I return, I will always belong to you. If I don't, I am never yours.'' Cecilia winced.

''You aren't returning to your grave, Cecilia.''

After wincing again, Cecilia stepped back into darkness. She remained in the area for a few moments. Cecilia's arm emerged from the dark.

Confused, Captain Hook tilted his head to one side again. He viewed her crawling out of darkness. His eyes became wide another time. They remained on the spirit's new form.

Cecilia's dress was dark. Her hat and hair were not present any longer. Her eyes happened to be pure white. Her flesh was charred. Cecilia began to sob and writhe uncontrollably at the same time. She continued to suffer.

''I am always going to harm you, Cecilia,'' Captain Hook muttered in a thoughtful tone. There were tears in his eyes.

Cecilia turned to her portrait and gasped. She ceased writhing as she recognized her past self. She concentrated on the eyes, dress, etc. She returned to darkness.

''Cecilia?'' Captain Hook muttered. He gasped the minute she materialized in front of him. She looked exactly like her normal self. There was a smile on her face.

''That is a wonderful portrait,'' Cecilia said.

Puzzled again, Captain Hook glanced at Cecilia's portrait. He faced her again. His smile returned. ''I'm glad you like the portrait, Cecilia.''

''You cherish me.''

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia and kissed her for a long time.

''If you love someone…'' Cecilia muttered after the kiss. She viewed Captain Hook nodding before she was released again. She still smiled prior to fading.

Tears streamed down Captain Hook's face. He sobbed uncontrollably. Cecilia was never going to return.

The End


End file.
